golfpecks256fandomcom-20200214-history
ChatLogsCelebration8
Doctor PatrickWell then, I can't believe I would ever say this, but I hate Season 10. *4:57JustYesThat was not funny *4:57Bots22But I still really like INK Lemonade. *4:57SpungiBubalso The Paper has always been one of my favorite episodes, ever since i first watched SpongeBob way back it was one of my favorites *4:57Bots22It's not really supposed to be funny. *Señor perfecto 2 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:57Doctor PatrickThe Paper was the first episode I remember really liking as a kid. *4:57SpungiBubBubblestand takes that spot *4:57SuperjaedeeThat wasn't funny. I was legit sad when you said you didn't like Tom Kenny @Bots22 *Pickle Pants 2 has entered the Krusty Krab. *4:58SuperjaedeeThe Paper is a very underrated episode *4:58DaddykevinVCHow do i make an Message without an username You did it to make people watch the big birthday blowout *4:58Bots22As I said it's not supposed to be funny. *4:58DaddykevinVC~ *4:58SpungiBubonly bureaus can do that i think *why? *4:58SpongeBobFan72https://www.rabb.it/s/6urzts 2 minutes!Rabbit Discover, share and watch video content anywhere on any device with your friends. React and respond while watching your favorite shows together. And it's free! *4:58DaddykevinVCBecause I don't how to explain his *4:58JustYes*insert intense headbanging* *4:59Doctor PatrickI also plan to rate episodes in the TTG! Wiki by the way. *4:59DaddykevinVCthis* *4:59LexiGuestGamerSharing Episodes is Legal *Pickle Pants 2 has left the Krusty Krab. *4:59Doctor PatrickBelieve it or not, there are actually some Teen Titans Go! episodes I like. *4:59SpungiBubyeah it's illegal but this way it isn't *4:59Bots22But really linking episodes is illegal. *4:59LexiGuestGamerillegal* *4:59JustYesWAHHH ITS NOT WORKING! I gotta watch it! *4:59SuperjaedeeMy sister loves TTG! I haven't watched a ton of it but I still prefer the original Titans *4:59LexiGuestGamerOkay then *4:59Doctor PatrickI created my own wiki just to ask for a link for SpongeBob1s Big Birthday Blowout. *5:00SuperjaedeeLol *5:00LexiGuestGamerWe should Celebrate my 100th Edit on this Wiki *5:00JustYesI. Need. It. *5:00Doctor PatrickSo yeah, there's an official Doctor Patrick Wiki on Fandom now.ú *Chickenkrispies has left the Krusty Krab. *5:00Doctor PatrickSorry for that ú. *I don't know what happened to my typing. *5:01JustYesHelp help help help HELP! *5:01SpungiBublol it's fine *5:01JustYesThat's it. I give up. *5:01Doctor PatrickExtatirs shared a link with me, JustYes. Go to Doctor Patrick Wiki, see the message he left me, and you will find the link. *It worked for me. *Superjaedee has left the Krusty Krab. *5:02LexiGuestGamerProbably your HP-Language-Settings was on CMS Doctor Patrick *5:02SpungiBubi have the US premiere with commercials intact *NunyaBizness545 has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:02SpungiBubit's fine for me *MrJayski has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:02NunyaBizness54520th anniversary already?? *Superjaedee has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:02JustYesI can't find it *5:03LexiGuestGamerCelebrate my 100th Edit *That's what we should do *5:03JustYesSorry, but no. *5:03MrJayskiWe should celebrate the SpongeCub winner. *Chickenkrispies has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:03LexiGuestGamerhow about Both! *5:03Doctor PatrickGo to Extatirs'profile, Doctor Patrick Wiki is on his favourite wikis list. *5:03JustYesI guess *5:03SpungiBubi have the episode on YT but it immediately got copyrighted so rip *5:03JustYesNuuuuuuuuuuuuuu *5:03NunyaBizness545well its because of viacom... *5:04MrJayskiI wonder if Viacom uploaded an episode to their channel. *Superjaedee has left the Krusty Krab. *5:04MrJayskiI meant SpongeCup. *5:04SpungiBubhuh? *5:04MrJayskiBand Geeksl *5:04Doctor PatrickAlso, I don't mean to advertise my wiki, but go to Doctor Patrick Wiki! There's really interesting stuff there! (There's no stuff there at all.) *5:04MrJayskiRio *5:04LexiGuestGamerdon't event think about Putting it on Twitch, That won't work, Twitch Tv is for Gamers to Stream! Like me. but i am not a Twitch Streamer, even though i have a Twitch Account *Superjaedee has entered the Krusty Krab. *SpungiBub has left the Krusty Krab. *JustYes has left the Krusty Krab. *Doctor Patrick has left the Krusty Krab. *Actiondude2 has entered the Krusty Krab. *MrJayski has left the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *Actiondude2 has left the Krusty Krab. *JustYes has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:07JustYesDoctor Patrick could you just PM me *I can't find the link *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:08JustYesOH COME ON! I hate my fricking life *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *Scrooge200 has left the Krusty Krab. *NunyaBizness545 has left the Krusty Krab. *JustYes has left the Krusty Krab. *Chickenkrispies has left the Krusty Krab. *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *JustYes has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:11SpongeBobFan72Why are a bunch of people leaving? *LexiGuestGamer has left the Krusty Krab. *JoJoMKWUTeam has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:11JustYesI CANT FIND IT ANYWHERE AND THIS IPAD IS *boat horn* STUPID! *5:12JoJoMKWUTeamSo *5:12Golfpecks256Calm down in the caps please. *5:12JoJoMKWUTeamwhy was I supposed to come July 17 *5:12Golfpecks256on* *Today is the anniversary date. *5:12JoJoMKWUTeamoh *LexiGuestGamer has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:12JoJoMKWUTeamforgot *5:12JustYesI can't watch it. *5:12JoJoMKWUTeamI didn’t have it on my wiki so I wouldn’t have known *5:12JustYessomeone help me *SuperMalechi has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:13JoJoMKWUTeami forgot *https://www.jigsawplanet.com/SpongeBobiaNetwork/spongebob-anniversary-puzzles - some anniversary puzzles available for people to try and solve! *5:13JustYesStupid ads mocking me *Chickenkrispies has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:14LexiGuestGamerJoJo, Me and @daddykevinVC had sponsored your Wiki on the Squidwardia/Squidward Wiki *SpongeBobFan72 has left the Krusty Krab. *SuperMalechi has left the Krusty Krab. *SpongeBobFan72 has entered the Krusty Krab. *5:17JustYesI'm outa here. If you need me I'll be sulking for the rest of my life. (Or until my family's TV gets here)